Wedded Summer
by moonstonemystyk
Summary: Picks up where the end of N.E.W.T.s leaves off. Molly is planning the weddings of four of her children, but the one that has her the happiest is Harry and Ginny's. Follow the group through the summer and the five weddings. HarryGinny, RonHermione, RemusTo
1. Default Chapter

Wedded Summer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the elements of it. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, I only wish that I had thought of it first. :D  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Molly Weasley was a busy woman. She was spending the end of spring and most of the summer planning weddings. Four of her seven children were getting married this summer. First would be the double wedding of Fred and George. Fred was marrying Katie Bell, and George was marrying Angelina Johnson. Then was the wedding of Ron and Hermione Granger, but the most thrilling of all of her children's weddings was that of her daughter. Virginia Weasley had planned her wedding since she was eight years old, and she had picked the groom when she was only five.  
  
Molly and Arthur Weasley were very happy that Harry had fallen in love with their only daughter. To them, Harry was already a member of the family. She wasn't happy about Harry moving to Hogsmeade, but if it made them happy she would learn to be happy about them living there.  
  
As she pulled the boxes of invitations toward her, she heard the floo activate.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley?" she heard shouted from the kitchen.  
  
She stood up and headed toward the fireplace, "Yes, Harry dear?" She leaned down toward the dark head floating in the fire.  
  
He smiled, "I was wondering if Mr. Weasley would have time to look for a house in Ottery St. Catchpole. I only want to rent a house in Hogsmeade until Ginny graduates, and I was hoping that you and Mr. Weasley could either find a house close to you or some land where we could have a house built. I'd like to give it to Ginny for a wedding present."  
  
She stared at the sheepish look on his face until what he had said registered in her overworked brain. "You want to live near us?" she asked.  
  
"I wouldn't want to live anywhere else. I want us to stay close to our family, and you are my family," he explained.  
  
Molly sniffed and wiped her eye, "We would be happy to have you and Ginny living close to us."  
  
He watched his future mother-in-law for a second, "If it's possible, I'd like to find enough land so that I can have two houses built. I'd like to build a house for Ron and Hermione. We've been best friends for seven years, and I can't imagine not having them close by."  
  
She reached into the flames and ran her hand over his hair, "You are the sweetest, most thoughtful person I have ever known."  
  
"I can't imagine my life without all of you in it," he told her. He glanced behind himself, "Look mum, I've got to go. Ginny will be coming to the common room in a few minutes and I don't want her to catch me talking to you."  
  
Molly pulled her hand back, "I'll have Arthur start looking as soon as possible, we'll see if we can find you a big enough place that you can even have a Quidditch pitch for all of you to play together."  
  
Harry smiled and pulled his head out of the flames.  
  
Molly was sitting at the kitchen table sobbing when Arthur apperated into the house.  
  
He ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her, "Molly dear, what's wrong?"  
  
She beamed up at him, "Harry called me mum!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the elements of it. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, I only wish that I had thought of it first. :D

Wedded Summer

Chapter 2

Harry sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Ginny to come back from her last class of the day. He would be leaving Hogwarts in two days, and he still had no idea what he was going to do. Since Voldemort had been destroyed, there was no reason for him to become an Auror. He had been approached by several Pro Quidditch teams, but he didn't want to be away from home while Ginny finished her last year of school.

He sighed and sat back, he would think about it over the summer. He didn't want to ruin his last days in the castle that he had considered home for seven years.

Ginny Weasley walked down the charms hallway, watching the light reflect off of her engagement ring. She couldn't believe that Harry had asked her to marry him. After Dumbledore had died in his sixth year, Harry had refused to see her anymore. After he had destroyed Voldemort's final Horcrux, he came to her.

Flashback

Harry walked into the common room and looked around. He saw Ron and Hermione sitting in front of the fire talking to the person he was searching for. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

Ginny looked up at him and patted the chair beside her.

"Not here," he told her and pulled her up by the hand.

They left the common room and went into the first empty classroom they found. Harry turned and cast locking and silencing charms on the door.

"What is it Harry?" she asked as she sat on one of the desks.

He paced in front of her for a few minutes and then turned to her. "You know that I might not survive facing Voldemort," he started. Her eyes began to fill, just thinking of him not returning. "But I wanted you to know something." He looked into her brown eyes. "I just wanted you to know that I want you to be happy. If I do come back, I'll do everything I can to make you the happiest person alive because I love you."

Ginny sobbed and threw herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "You have to come back Harry, I love you too."

When the golden trio had left with the Order, she had sat in the common room and cried. Not just for Harry, but for her entire family. She was the only Weasley that was not participating in the final battle. She watched as some of her classmates came down from their dorms, along with Ron and Harry's roommates. "Ginny," Neville said. "We're going to help, if you want to come along you had better grab your cloak and wand." He leaned down and hugged her. "There is no way that we're letting Harry do this without us. The entire DA is waiting to go and help, we weren't supposed to tell you, but Fred and George are getting us to the battle. You have as much right to be there as we do, but you have to be careful, Harry would never forgive us if you got hurt."

Ginny jumped up and ran to her dorm, grabbed her cloak and headed out with the rest of the DA. They waited in the room of requirement until an owl brought them the portkeys, they all grabbed onto one of them, "Wands out," Neville said. "We don't want to be dropped into the middle of battle unprepared." With one hand on the portkey, they all turned to face away from each other, preparing to defend themselves as soon as they arrived.

They landed about twenty meters behind a group of Death Eaters and started firing hexes as soon as their feet touched the ground. Ginny and Neville stood side by side, cursing every person in a black cloak and mask and fighting their way toward where they knew that Harry was. Neville spotted Bellatrix Lestrange and sent a stunning curse her way when her back was turned. When she dropped, he put her in a full body bind and then continued fighting his way toward Harry.

By the time that they could see him, his robes were torn and covered in blood. Ginny watched as he cast spell after spell at the monster, with nothing really doing much more than injuring him. She spotted Ron and Hermione with their backs to him, they were keeping the Death Eaters away. She ran for them with Neville on her heels.

Ron spotted them first, "Neville, Ginny what are you doing here?" he shouted.

Neville stood next to Hermione, "We're here to help," he stated and kept firing hexes and curses.

Ginny stood next to Ron and reached behind her to touch Harry's back. "There was no way that I was letting Harry do this without me." She glanced over at her brother's face, covered in dirt and blood. The Order, with the addition of the DA, was taking down Voldemort's army. There were only about fifty Death Eaters left when Voldemort attacked Harry's mind. He screamed and grabbed his head. Ginny turned toward him, wanting to do anything to make sure that he survived. She reached out and put her hand on his back and shouted, "I love you Harry,"

What happened after that was a mystery to almost everyone that was there. Harry began to glow, just a little at first. Hermione saw it and put her hand on Ginny's arm and the glow became brighter. "Hurry Ron, grab onto me. We have to send our love to Harry."

Everyone in the area began grabbing onto the people closest to Harry. Remus Lupin pushed his way up next to Ginny and grabbed her hand, and still he grew brighter. Tonks came up beside him and grabbed his shoulder. Molly and Arthur Weasley pushed forward and with tears in their eyes, grabbed onto each other and Ginny. When they touched her, there was a blinding flash. When they opened their eyes, Voldemort was just a smoking mass on the ground. Harry had dropped to his knees, and Ginny dropped down beside him.

He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You did it," she said.

He pulled back a little bit, "No Ginny, we did it." He looked up at the group around him. "I could feel your love," he told her. "The last person did it," he explained. "Each person was a different feeling, I could almost tell who it was by the feelings." He squeezed Ginny again. "The person that connected last, there was just so much love there."

Ginny looked up at her parents. Arthur cleared his throat, "That would have been Molly and I, Harry." He leaned down until he was eye to eye with Harry. "We think of you as one of our own, and there is no love in the world like that of a parent for their child."

end flashback

She stopped in front of the portrait hole and gave the password. When she walked into the common room, she saw Harry sitting in front of the fire.

He smiled at her and got up from the chair. "Well Miss. Weasley, I must say that you look lovely today."


End file.
